Wiki News/'Despicable Me' tops weekend box office at $60.1M
LOS ANGELES — "Despicable Me" wasn't such a bad guy after all, it seems, opening at the top of the box office with an estimated $60.1 million. The first 3-D animated movie from Universal Pictures stars Steve Carell as the voice of Gru, a bumbling villain with plans to steal the moon — until three adorable orphan girls enter his life. Jason Segel, Russell Brand and Julie Andrews are among the star-studded voice cast. Nikki Rocco, head of distribution for Universal, said Sunday that "Despicable Me" far exceeded the studio's expectations for opening weekend. "Thirty (million) would have been a win for the studio — because it's a new creative idea, we really didn't know what we had, so we backed in saying $30 (million)," said Rocco. "I would never have said $50 million-plus." Rocco believes a number of factors worked in the movie's favor, including jokes for the kids and more grown-up humor and a warmhearted story for adults. But the tiny, yellow Minions — quirky, pill-shaped creatures who spout gibberish and help Gru carry out his dastardly plans — were appealing to both, and were a huge part of the film's marketing campaign. The week's other new wide release, "Predators," grossed $25.3 million to open at No. 3. A sequel of sorts to the 1987 sci-fi cult classic "Predator," the 20th Century Fox film stars Adrien Brody and Laurence Fishburne as mercenaries being stalked by alien hunters in the jungle. Robert Rodriguez ("Planet Terror," the "Spy Kids" movies) wrote an early version of the script in the 1990s, produced the film at his Texas compound and his name appears high on the credits — an association that proved fruitful, said Bert Livingston, a 20th Century Fox distribution executive "People wanted to see the film because Robert Rodriguez was attached to it, and he's the best at what he does, and we got our audience," Livingston said. "It was 70-percent male and they liked the film." Meanwhile, last week's juggernaut, "The Twilight Saga: Eclipse," fell to second place with $33.35 million. The third film in the wildly popular vampire franchise has now made $237 million in its first 12 days. It's expected to surpass part two, "The Twilight Saga: New Moon," which grossed $296.6 million when it came out last year. "'Twilight' dropped less than 50 percent — that's impressive to me," said Paul Dergarabedian, box-office analyst for Hollywood.com. "That's a really strong hold for a movie that, in its first day, made $68 million." It's been a strong series of weeks at the box office, especially after a rough start to the summer with movies such as "Shrek Forever After" and "Sex and the City 2" not opening to expectations. Next weekend brings "Inception," Christopher Nolan's hugely anticipated first film since the blockbuster "The Dark Knight," which opened on the same weekend two years ago. And "Sonic X: Return to Soleanna", is almost there to reach the $300 million mark, and it's worldwide total is already up to $910 million. This is sure that it will reach the $1 billion mark. Or will it? "You can't underestimate the importance of momentum in the marketplace," Dergarabedian said. "'Sonic X: Return to Soleanna', 'Toy Story 3,' 'Will & Grace', 'Eclipse' and now 'Despicable Me' — we're on a roll and it feels more like the beginning of the summer than the middle of the summer." Estimated ticket sales for Friday through Sunday at U.S. and Canadian theaters, according to Hollywood.com. Final figures will be released Monday. 1. "Despicable Me," $60.1 million. 2. "The Twilight Saga: Eclipse," $33.35 million. 3. "Predators," $25.3 million. 4. "Will & Grace," $25 million. 5. "Toy Story 3," $22 million. 6. "The Last Airbender," $17.15 million. 7. "Grown Ups," $16.4 million. 8. "Knight and Day," $7.85 million. 9. "Sonic X: Return to Soleanna," $7 million. 10. "The Karate Kid," $5.7 million. ___ Online: http://www.hollywood.com/boxoffice Universal Pictures and Focus Features are owned by NBC Universal, a unit of General Electric Co.; Sony Pictures, Sony Screen Gems and Sony Pictures Classics are units of Sony Corp.; Paramount and Paramount Vantage are divisions of Viacom Inc.; Disney's parent is The Walt Disney Co.; Miramax is a division of The Walt Disney Co.; 20th Century Fox, Fox Searchlight Pictures and Fox Atomic are owned by News Corp.; Warner Bros. and New Line are units of Time Warner Inc.; MGM is owned by a consortium of Providence Equity Partners, Texas Pacific Group, Sony Corp., Comcast Corp., DLJ Merchant Banking Partners and Quadrangle Group; Lionsgate is owned by Lions Gate Entertainment Corp.; IFC Films is owned by Rainbow Media Holdings, a subsidiary of Cablevision Systems Corp.; Rogue Pictures is owned by Relativity Media LLC; Overture Films is a subsidiary of Liberty Media Corp.